Various forms of publicly accessible communication systems for providing access to a central station have been proposed, some involving telecommunications. However, sometimes a need for ancillary functions arise in that regard, e.g. it may be desirable to positively identify a large group of persons, statistically analyze data from the group so as to accurately identify certain persons in the group and select a subset, or sub subsets of at least one person. In that regard, a need exists for an improved, effective, economical, and expedient system of telecommunication incorporating means for performing qualification, identification, analysis and selection of individual persons.
It has been proposed to interface persons at telephone calling stations directly with a computer facility. In accordance with such arrangements, recorded voice messages prompt callers to provide data by actuating the alphanumeric buttons that are conventionally employed for dialing from one telephone station to another. In one prior arrangement, a caller may actuate dialing buttons to selectively attain a communication channel or to address specific information in a computer. In another arrangement, dialing buttons may be actuated to specify an individual billing designation as for requested services. Generally, such systems are believed to have been somewhat limited in scope, often involving difficulties that are frustrating or confusing to a caller. Nevertheless, such techniques have been widely used to enhance and broaden communication.
The public lottery has become widely accepted as a basis for supporting government activities while providing aspects of entertainment and hope. Typically, conventional public lotteries have been facilitated by computers and data processing systems utilizing various formats. One conventional type of lottery incorporates the use of "scratch-off" lottery tickets that are sold by retailers. Under this system, winning tickets are returned to lottery retailers who redeem the tickets for the prize amounts, based on a physical approval of the lottery ticket.
In general, the present invention comprises a telephonic-interface lottery system and related process to further stimulate interest in the lottery by providing at least one additional chance to possibly win some prize (whether or not the scratch-off lottery ticket is a winner) by calling a pay-to-call number indicated on the scratch-off lottery ticket. The telephonic-interface lottery system can also be utilized with online tickets in which case the online terminal printer can print at least one unique identification number (either the existing printed ticket or lotto number or a new special number which may be interrelated to the existing ticket number) for subsequent telephone use. In one embodiment, scratch-off lottery tickets for use in the telephonic-interface lottery system include primary indicia defining a lottery format to evidence a winning lottery combination and at least one unique identification number used to pursue the additional chances. The lottery format and at least a portion of the identification number are concealed. The telephone number facilitating a play of the additional chance is a pay-to-call number, such as preferably a 900 phone number.
The telephonic-interface lottery system utilizes both analog(voice) and digital telephonic communication in a variety of different interface formats or programs, to record data relating to each caller, in particular data formulated by the lottery system such as the sequence number of the call including the date and time at which the call occurred, data provided by the caller such as the area code and telephone number followed by the unique identification number or additional chance number from the lottery ticket. The system is configured to eliminate duplicate entries and verify the unique identification number. Instant winners can be selected while the lottery player is on the telephone by a designated winning sequence number or by a random number generator. In addition, winners can also be selected at a later designated time by a designated winning sequence number or by the random number generator.